A Devil of a Sister (Episode)
Demon of a Sister (あくまでも妹です Akumademo Imouto desu) is the 2nd episode of The World God Only Knows series. It aired on October 13, 2010. Summary The episode begins when everyone in Keima's class have been collecting to Elsea, while that they cannot believe that she's Keima's little sister. After a big blunder of Elsea, the whole class starts laughing about him, Elsea were putted into a shame, which that Keima is very furious at her. After school, Keima were very mad at Elsea. Elsea says to Keima that he must going to wait for her because she don't know the way yet in the human world. Elsea were then following Keima, which that Keima were turned back, which that he were yelling to Elsea about the contract, which that Keima thinks after that he captured the spirit, he will get rid of the guillotine collar. Elsea then tells Keima that he hasn't completed the contract yet and were saying that there are still lost Spirits in Maijima City. Keima were shocked what he has heard from Elsea and were telling her that he must going to capture them all. Elsea then were telling Keima that she ask Docrow Skull for help for some few things. Later than Keima were telling that about that Elsea is following Keima everywhere, that she don't following him to his house. Elsea were saying that siblings are living together. Keima were then been yelling again to Elsea and starting to tell her that Elsea isn't his sister. Elsea were then saying from on now today that she is the sister of Keima. While then later Keima came again with a weird thinking of him and were saying to Elsea that she don't must gonna make more concessions in the real world and were saying to Elsea that he will never let her in his house. Well then later the an unknown voice have been heard which that evenly shocks Keima either. Elsea were then been asking who she is and it contains to be Mari Katsuragi, Keima's mother. Mari invites Elsea to her house were they were talking, which first Mari wants to know who Elsea is. Elsea then introduce herself to Keima's mother, Mari is going to call Elsea, Elri, which later Elsea says to Mari that she's an illegitimate daughter of Keima's father. Mari were shocked and Keima's PFP were broken. Mari cannot believe it, and evenly Elsea came with a paper of her fake mother, Mari reads the letter and Keima were watching the letter too either. Mari becomes mad and were calling Keima's father and were throwing stuffs around. Elsea were scared about the reaction what Keima's mother have and Keima explains to Elsea that his mother were a former member of a biker gang. Mari were finish talking with Keima's father and tells that Keima's father is death. Elsea thinks that it is really is true, but Keima says that she not means literally death. While then later Keima and Elsea were to a gaming store, were they were arguing about what happens lately to Keima. Elsea wants to stay really in Keima's house and tells him that she will do anything for Keima. Keima were refusing it and tells her that she cannot live in Keima's house. The reason is that Elsea was not established as Keima's little sister, Elsea were then being confused about it and Keima then explains to Elsea what he means so she can get it. Keima were then been saying that it is the same as a BMW, Elsea don't understand it again and Keima were saying that a real sister must have family blood. Then at next it is Memory were he were saying that precious family memories forget over time!. Keima were then be finish. Elsea were then biting Keima's finger and were shocked what she has done. Well the later out of the shop, Keima ignores her and Elsea were screaming for him, later than she tough what Keima have been saying to her, which that she now things that she must going to be a good sister. Then at home, Keima's mother were gone to talk to a lawyer, which that Elsea has made diner for Keima, then evenly sees that Keima were bounded by Elsea and were forced to eat what she has been cooking. Keima evenly knows what she has cooked which that she came later with Pescatore Styx. Keima were looking shocked what Elsea cooked for him. Elsea tells Keima that the fish is five times tastier than in the real world. Keima were refusing on that answer and tells her that it is fifty-thousand times more disgusting. The ropes of Elsea opens Keima's mouth and Keima have been forced to eat the food of Elsea. Elsea were putting the food in Keima's mouth. Keima later says that the food what Elsea were tasting good, then Keima noticed that the house were clean. Elsea were telling Keima that she were cleaning everywhere around the house. Keima were telling her that the house were really new, Elsea then tells Keima that she were cleaning for Hell 300 years. Keima were surprising what Elsea were saying and Elsea told Keima that she has the broom already 298 years. Elsea were saying that the broom is very special to her, and that there's magic inside her to help with the cleaning. While that Elsea were giving Keima a demonstration how she's cleaning the crumbs, she putted her magic actually on pull power and destroys the wall of the living room. Keima were calmly reacting towards what happens and later Keima's stomach started to rumble. Elsea were bowing and telling many times to Keima that she's sorry. Keima were mad cause the food what Elsea give him gives him a huge pain in his stomach. Then Keima were talking curse about Elsea, while then later he thinks about the memory's what he shared with Elsea. Then the lights suddenly turns off and Keima were being shocked about what happens. He heard that someone is in the bad and evenly feels later something strange. Keima were shocked and then were turning the windows light on. Then suddenly the hand of Elsea were blocking to Keima, which that Keima sees Elsea and Elsea sees Keima. Keima were in a heavy shock and evenly were saying to Elsea why's she in the bad tub, while that Elsea says to Keima that she's the one responsible to give Keima a huge upset stomach, that she wants to scrub Keima's rear end. Keima were furious to Elsea and evenly were beginning about that Elsea never can be Keima's little sister and that she must going to stop to triggering those made up sister story's. Elsea then tells Keima that she don't made up the story's, Elsea then tells Keima that she's really a little sister. Elsea then tells further that she has really a big sister, she were telling that she excels on everything what she does, and a true demon among other demons and telling that she's completely the opposite of her big sister and that she were cleaning every day that at one day that she were selected on to capture lost spirits. But Keima doesn't care which that Elsea were crying under the bad tub which that Keima says that he lives in a gaming world. While then later Keima tells Elsea that he were accepting Elsea as his little sister. Later on then Keima were telling that she don't wanna have nothing to do with Elsea and Elsea were still happy and cleaned the PFP for Keima, while then that Keima were being looking shocked which that Elsea also tells that she cleaned it up with soap which that makes Keima really bad. Then on school, Elsea have been written something and Keima were gaming as usually and looked to Ayumi.Elsea were then giving Chihiro a letter that she must going to give to Keima. Nikaido were asking Chihiro that she must going to read the letter that she has from Elsea which that in contains a very shamed, while then that Keima have been putting again in to a shame and various of boys in his classroom were been asking how it was to be taking a bath tub with his cute little sister, which that the hate grows more to Elsea. Adapted From * This episode is adopted from Chapter 2